Mothra’s DiaryALTERNATE ENDINGS? 1
by KaijuDiaries
Summary: What would happen if Godzilla and Mothra avoided each other? What if Mothra died? All of these and more will be covered in this series where we ask, what if? (PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE FIRST MOTHRA’S DIARY BEFORE READING)


#1 - What if Godzilla Hated Mothra From the Beginning?

Monday

I'm Mothra. This is my first diary entry. I'm still in my larval state, but the fairies say I'm growing every day! The fairies also say I'm now old enough to leave the temple on Monster Island. So I'm finally going out now! I hope I see other monsters that I can socialize with. I hope they will still take me seriously, even though I am young and short. I will write all of my experiences out there. Well, I'm going out!

So… I'm out now. It doesn't look anything like I thought it would. It has sandy beaches and rocks and vines and… yeah! It doesn't have the big moss-covered

stony rocks like in the temple, but needless to say, I think I like this better!

I'm looking out to the sea, and I notice a shadow above me. I'm-

Tuesday

Okay, sorry about the cutoff. I'll tell you what happened, but just so you know, this is my second entry. This entry takes place one day after the events in the first one. So, here's what happened.

I was writing in this diary, and then a giant pteranodon attacked me. It picked me up and threw me to the ground. He pounded me into the ground and I squealed in pain. Finally, after a few more blows, my attacker flew off, laughing. Then, Godzilla appeared!

"That was Rodan. You probably already know that. And I know what you are thinking, bug. You will never win me over. I will be your king, and you will be nothing but my slave," said Godzilla, looking down on me.

"Oh..." I looked down. I was so embarrassed. I turned away from him and scurried back to the temple. Godzilla turned back to whatever he was doing before and slipped into the ocean. Well, dangit. The King of the Monsters hates me.

I know that was Godzilla. He was pretty much like he is in all the stories I read. The fairies kept on telling me that Godzilla liked destruction and he would be the death of me. I don't think that's true. In fact, he seemed pretty mean, and I think it was for real. Why does he hate me?!

#2 - What if Mothra Went With Ghidorah From the Beginning?

Tuesday

I'm out! I'm shaking my new wings and gazing at them. They look amazing! I notice that it's about midday. As I'm walking outside, I am surprised to see Kumonga, Rodan, and Anguirus waving on the lawn in front of the temple. I'm excited. Suddenly, a thunderous footstep shakes the ground.

I look around and I see a handsome golden dragon with three heads. He's stepping majestically forwards, and he towers above me. He's good-looking. OMG. He's sooo cute. This must be that GHIDORAH I was reading about. Just now I remember what the fairies told me before I began casting my web. They said a bunch of boring stuff about growing pains, learning to fly, and a lot of other stuff. But they also mentioned that after I metamorphosed, I would be able to have a partner if I desired. Of course, I'd have to learn how to fly, and how to get used to my new form first, but that stood out to me. Whatever. Unrelated. Back to big hot - I mean interesting dragon monster.

His first two heads are leaning in and his middle head (which is incredibly handsome, by the way) is arched backward. "Hhi." He's saying weirdly, as his first head says it first, then his second, and then his third. Kind of cool. I try not to be set back by his strange speech impediment and try to focus on becoming his… friend! In my now much larger peripheral vision, I see Godzilla and Rodan whispering to each other. Whilst speaking to this dragon, I notice that he has two tails! I say to him, "Nice to meet you. Your name?" and he (or they) respond with, "Ggghidorahhh…..Yyouu mmustt bbe Mmothraaaa…...mmmMM?? Hheardd lotsss ooff yyouuu frommmm Ggodzzzillla…."

That's creepy. Godzilla...TALKS ABOUT ME?! AND TO HIS FRIENDS?!? I then decide: "I'm going to test out my new wings. Nice to meet you!" I flap up as hard as I currently can, and….

I fly maybe 35 feet off the sandy shore and then fall, my new eagle-like legs hitting the ground.

Well, that was a letdown. I'm stumbling my way around, and while I'm doing that, I see that Ghidorah's heads are matching my movement. He's watching me. He walks over to me and lifts me up with his strong wings and I start hovering above the sand. "It wassss niccee toooo ssseeee you change…..you are prettier now. I want you."

"Urm…" I say bashfully. I'm pretty weirded out. A handsome guy is saying he wants me?!

"Yesss… I dddooo. Coommeee withhh mee… Mmmothraaa…"

"Where?!" I wonder.

"Followww, myyy queennn." He walks off and I follow. He leads me to a cave and sweeps me up in his wings. His six eyes burn into me with passion. I stare back. "Thisss cavvve issss… ourrrssss..."

He wraps his two tails around me and draws me close. I shudder, but it's also a kind of nice feeling. I try to pull away anyway. He ignores my attempts and runs his wing down my back. Again, a nice feeling. This time, I don't move away. I curl up next to him, and I sleep. -Editor's note: *shudders and backs away from computer* yurp

#3 - What if Mothra Died?

Godzilla charges up, then shoots his breath into the sand, slowly directing his breath upwards.

I'm going to jump in. I will save them both. I open my wings and they spread to full length. Then I flap my wings and launch myself into the ba-

Hi. This is Godzilla. The fairies very kindly gave me access to Mothra's diary. I just wanted to make a little entry if anyone sees this because Mothra is dead. I killed her. I didn't mean to. She tried to save me. That was always her. Leaping in to help anyone in need...and now she's gone. Right now life feels like a story that's reached its climax but instead of resolving, it just stops. Like living in slow-motion and everyone is in pity. The thing is, nobody blames each other, only themselves. So I just wanted to put this in so that if anyone finds it, they can read my feelings too.

But I have bad news. Ghidorah is the new king. I'm not. They all accepted Ghidorah because "Mothra was with him and he is the new king" or whatever. He's leading the kaiju on the human islands to the west. Anguirus, Baragon, and Kumonga are with me. That's it. Oh yeah, and Little Godzilla. But that's it. We didn't want to fight the humans.

So yeah. That's what's going on. It seems like Mothra was the only one keeping us kaiju together.

-Godzilla, Former King of the Monsters

Hi, ths Littl Godzila heer. I dont no how too spel verry wel yett, but im prety sadd beecose mothras is GOne. byby.


End file.
